


the happiest we ever were

by ruzekhalstead



Series: luke & julie. [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, juke, juke is the freaking cutest, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: written in response to this tumblr prompt:things you said when we were the happiest we ever were
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: luke & julie. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964599
Comments: 21
Kudos: 247





	the happiest we ever were

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> so this is a prompt that someone requested on my tumblr (ruzek-halstead) and it was kind of a big hit???
> 
> so i decided to post it on here bc why not??
> 
> it's super short and it's all in lowercase bc i just threw it together on tumblr and i'm genuinely too lazy to reformat it right now. 
> 
> enjoy!!!

**#19 - things you said when we were the happiest we ever were**

“can we try that hug thing again?”

the band huddled together, cheering as they were finally able to touch each other. it was a feeling like no other. after months of being in each other’s company, they were finally able to _feel_ each other, rather than just what they made each other feel. 

luke knew it was now or never.

the curse was lifted, and he was currently tangible, although he wasn’t sure for how long. 

the truth was, he didn’t know much about this ghost thing. but he knew julie. and he knew what he needed to do. 

with a quick look at his best friends, they easily poofed out of the garage; not before alex ruffled julie’s hair and reggie nudged her with his shoulder (he was amazed he could do that now). 

“luke,” julie mumbled quietly. she was admiring his face and how it was still wet with tears. she’d never seen him feel so openly, the hurt and pain he was feeling so clearly displayed on his features. her hands moved to his face once again, gently wiping away his tears. 

he let out a low, broken chuckle. 

“julie, i — you mean the world to me,” he told her seriously. “i thought i wasn’t going to get the chance to tell you.”

“you’re telling me now,” she replied, sniffling. she was holding onto him for dear life, afraid he’d slip through her fingers again. “i know, luke, i know.”

luke shook his head. “no, you don’t. you don’t just make me a better writer. you make me — you make me feel things. julie, i feel _alive_ when i’m with you.”

julie could feel the tears cascading down her cheeks. 

“you’re the most important thing in my life, julie. i need you to know that.”

she could feel the emotions rolling off him; she could see it in his eyes as he desperately tried to convey his emotions. she could only think of one thing to say that could accurately capture everything she felt for him; as a partner, as a friend, as whatever they would eventually become. 

“i love you, luke.”

he instantly wrapped his arms around her, crushing her small frame into his chest. his nose buried in her curls and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“i love you too, julie. so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it!!
> 
> cuteness overload 
> 
> stay safe everyone xx


End file.
